Elementer (Generation 2)
I BIONICLEs anden generation er tilstedeværelsen af Elementer (også kaldet Natur) et kerneprincip, som præger mange af de steder og arketyper, som optræder i historien. = Historie = Øen Okoto blev dannet af seks primære elementer, som også fødte de store elementære skabninger. Agil og Umarak, håndtere af lys og skygge, kom også til. Hver skabning er en levende udførelsesform for elementet, og repræsenterer sammen hele livets styrke på hele øen. Øen Okoto blev dannet af seks primære elementer, som også fødte de mægtige Elementvæsener. Agil og Umarak, bærere af lys og skygge, blev også til. Hvert væsen er en levende inkarnation af elementet, og sammen repræsenter de hele øens samlede livskraft. Da de to maskermagere, Ekimu og Makuta begyndte at gøre masker af magt til indbyggerne i Okoto, lavede de en hellig pagt til aldrig at kanalisere mere end et element i en maske til enhver tid, da enhver kombination ville være iboende farlig; Sammenlægning af de seks elementer kunne skabe en portal til Shadow Realm. Senere jaloux af Ekimu's succes på håndværket brød Makuta denne aftale og kanaliserede alle seks af øens hovedelementer i en enkelt maske, Ultimate Power Mask. Ekimu besejrede Makuta ved at banke masken fra sit ansigt, men den resulterende shockwave ændrede landskabet og naturen af øens regioner og fangede Makuta i Shadow Realm. Da de to Maskemagere, Ekimu og , begyndte at at lave Kraftmasker til Okotos indbyggere, indgik de en hellig pagt om aldrig at kanalisere mere end et element ind i en maske til enhver tid, da enhver kombination ville være naturligt farlig. At blande de seks elementer ville kunne skabe en portal til Skyggeverdenen. Senere, i sin misundelse af Ekimus succes i håndværket, brød Makuta denne aftale og kanaliserede alle seks af øens primære elementer ind i en enkelt maske, den Ultimative Kraftmaske. Ekimu besejrede Makuta ved at slå masken af hans ansigt, men dette resulterede i en chokbølge, som ændrede landskabet og naturen i øens områder og fangede Makuta i Skyggeverdenen. 'erne, bærere af de seks elementer, blev hidkaldt hundreder af år senere for at genoplive Ekimu og genoprette øens balance. De fandt de Gyldne Kraftmasker og genoplivede Ekimu ved at forene deres kræfter. Deres mission førte dem på en søgen efter Elementvæsenerne, for at forenes med dem og få adgang til de rå elementers kraft. I løbet af deres søgen opdagede de, at Toa'erne selv var den sande kilde til Okotos elementer, og de forenede deres kræfter endnu engang for at forsegle Makuta i Skyggeverdenen. = Liste over Elementer = Jord Jord danner Okotos fundament, og holder øen oppe. Den manifesterer sig som en urokkelig kraft og tapperhed. * Eksempler på Kræfter ** At forårsage rystelser og sprækker i jorden ** At hæve jorden for at skabe strukturer ** At skabe jordskælv * Steder ** Jordens Område * Personer ** Etoku, den tidligere Jordens Vogter ** Korgot, den nuværende Jordens Vogter ** Terak, the Creature of Earth ** , Jordens Mester/Jordforeneren Ild Elementet Ild er forbundet med vildskab og impulsivitet, men er også kendt for at være symbol for fremragende mod. * Eksempler på Kræfter ** At kontrollere magma/lava/ild ** At skabe udbrud af ild ** Modstandsdygtighed over for varme * Steder ** Ildens Område * Personer ** Lavabæster, Ildens Elementbæster ** Mamuk, den tidligere Ildens Vogter ** Narmoto, den nuværende Ildens Vogter ** Ikir, Ildvæsenet ** , Ildens Mester/Ildforeneren Is Ligesom dens farve er elementet Is forbundet med renhed og ses som en hengivenhed til at opretholde moral og retfærdighed. * Eksempler på Kræfter ** At skabe og kontrollere is/sne ** At fryse fjender ** Modstandsdygtighed over for kulde ** At kontrollere snestorme * Steder ** Isens Område * Personer ** Izotor, de nuværende Isens Vogter ** Melum, Isvæsenet ** , Isens Mester/Isforeneren ** Uganu, den tidligere Isens Vogter Jungle Jungle er forbundet med naturens orden og tilstedeværelsen af livskraft, og kommer til udtryk som vitalitet og legesyge. * Eksempler på Kræfter ** At få flora til at vokse og skrumpe ** At skabe vindstød ** At bevæge og manipulere flora * Steder ** Junglens Område * Personer ** Agarak, den tidligere Junglens Vogter ** , Junglens Mester/Jungleforeneren ** Uxar, Junglevæsenet ** Vizuna, den nuværende Junglens Vogter Sten Ubrydeligt og stædigt, er elementet Sten kendt for dets ydre og indre sejhed. * Eksempler på Kræfter ** At skabe en skal af stenrustning ** At forårsage rystelser og sprækker i sten ** At løfte og flytte på sten telekinetisk ** Manipulation af sand * Steder ** Stenens Område * Personer ** Kerato, den tidligere Stenens Vogter ** Ketar, Stenvæsenet ** Nilkuu, den nuværende Stenens Vogter ** Jordskælvsbæster, Stenens Elementbæster ** , Stenens Mester/Stenforeneren Vand Elementet Vand betragtes som rolig og fredsskabende, men det er også kendt for at kunne hidkalde frygtsomme magter i nødens stund. * Eksempler på Kræfter ** At ånde under vandet ** At skabe udbrud af vand eller lyn ** At kontrollere vandområder ** At skabe tidevandsbølger * Steder ** Vandets Område * Personer ** Akida, Vandvæsenet ** Kivoda, den nuværende Vandets Vogter ** Owaki, den tidligere Vandets Vogter ** Stormbæster, Vandets Elementbæster ** , Vandets Mester/Vandforeneren Lys Lys er et mystisk element, der bringer syn og klarhed. * Eksempler på Kræfter ** At skabe udbrud af skarpt lys ** At give syner * Steder ** Lysets Tempel * Personer ** Agil, Lysets Væsen ** Ekimu, Vise Mester/Lysets Toa Skygge Skygge er et ældgammelt element med mystiske egenskaber. * Eksempler på Kræfter ** At skabe skygge-kloner ** At udvide og manipulere skygger ** At teleportere gennem skygger ** At bruge skygger til at binde og holde fjender fast * Steder ** Skyggeverdenen *** Hovedstaden ** Det Sorte Krater *** Den Mørke Portal ** Umaraks Hule * Characters ** , Mørkets Hersker ** Umarak, Jægeren/Ødelæggeren *** Skyggeyngel *** Skyggefælder Kategori:Elementkræfter fr:Pouvoirs (Génération 2)